Forgotten Pasts
by Charmed47
Summary: This is a crossover of both Alias and Charmed. The main character is Prue Halliwell from Charmed, but the story is mostly in the focus of Alias. May be hard to follow if you haven't seen both shows. How I wish things happened, w/o changing plots.
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is basically a crossover of Charmed and Alias, during the times of both shows, with things that I wish had happened, and (hopefully) not changing any main plotlines or messing with continuity. There will be times when I skip ahead in time, or go to certain episodes to explain things. I will notify you when that happens.

This is my first fanfic, so bare with me. I'm still getting used to how to publish stories, sorry if this is complete rubbish. :)

I don't own either Alias or Charmed, I don't own any of the characters from either show and quotes from the shows are used, and I don't own them.

And yes, if you haven't seen both shows it might be difficult to understand/follow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Olivia Reed walked through the halls of a large building, she had been called in to meet with her boss. Olivia lived a double life, one as a loving wife and mother, she was married to a senator, George, and they both conceived a daughter whom they named Lauren. The other was as a member of an organisation, which both her and Lauren worked for, known as the Covenant, which was basically a terrorist organisation. Hardly anybody knew the identity of the person who was the leader of the Covenant, Olivia was one of the very few privileged to such information, not even her daughter Lauren knew whom it was. Her boss was a person whom people feared to see.

Olivia walked to a door where two men were standing outside, armed and guarding it. She pulled out an ID card. "The boss has asked to see me." One of the guards talked into an earpiece, then nodded and motioned for her to swipe her card. She did so, it cleared. She walked through the door as it opened and she saw her boss seated at her desk, and went and sat in the chair opposite her. "You wanted to see me?" she asked ready to report.

"Yes. What is the situation with our instrument in San Francisco?" Her boss asked straight out. She wanted to get to the point, and was a woman who didn't show much emotion. She wore a black suit, and had long black hair tied back in a pony tail. She kept her posture straight, and held out her arms on her desk comfortably.

"I last received information from Alice two days ago. She said that she is certain that those women have some sort of supernatural abilities, that their names appear in many unsolved police cases… she even said that she has seen one of them, she said it was the eldest, use these powers…with all due respect, I think she is deluded." Olivia concluded.

"Just because we don't understand something, doesn't mean it isn't real." The boss paused to think for a moment. "Thank you Olivia, tell Alice to be ready to make the switch in a few days." She said, dismissing Olivia Reed, directing her eyes toward the door.

"Very well" Olivia said, standing up to leave, but before leaving, she paused and said "So Project Helix really is functional again Elena?" Elena said nothing, she didn't want to waste her breath when the answer was clearly obvious. Elena was one of three Derevko sisters, who were known to be ruthless. Elena was the most ruthless, and cold, of the three. She didn't care what she had to do, as long as she got what she wanted. After not receiving an answer, Olivia nodded, and left.

Returning to her office, Olivia sat down and relaxed in her chair. She sat there thinking for awhile. After a few minutes she remembered she was supposed to call Alice. She reached for her phone and dialled a number. "Alice, the operation needs to be prepared and ready for some time in the next few days… don't screw this up." Olivia said and hung up the phone. She feared what would happen if something went wrong, for herself, and her daughter, but mostly herself.


	2. Chapter 1

Alice was in San Francisco, peering inside the window of a pink house. It was morning, and she knew what she was tasked to do. She needed to get Prue Halliwell. Inside she saw two women, and a man who looked like a doctor talking. She recognised the women as Prue and Piper Halliwell. They were talking, arguing about something. _Great_ she thought, and kept watching, trying to listen in on the conversation.

The three people inside were almost standing around in the shape of a circle. Prue said to the man who looked like a doctor "Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Alice could tell that Prue was trying to convince this man of something, and Alice had a pretty good idea of what it was. It had to have been of the supernatural, the Halliwell sisters were, after all, as far as Alice could tell from the work she'd being doing, witches.

The doctor looked confused,the expression on his face said it all, he thought the women were crazy, and said "_they?_" unsure of what exactly Prue had being referring to with that choice of wording. What she was saying didn't make any sense to him, he was a doctor, a man of science.

Prue went on, "Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin."

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." The doctor said and started laughing.

Prue realised he still needed some convincing, and fast, this was a very serious matter. "O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." Prue stopped what she was saying, very suddenly. She looked around, feeling very cautious.

Her sister Piper noticed this and was confused by her sister's actions. "What?" She asked her, knowing Prue to always be overly-protective, but she knew that Prue's instincts were almost always right.

"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" There was no answer from their sister Phoebe, whom they believed to be upstairs, but they didn't know that she had made a deal with the Source, that time had been reversed and that Phoebe wasn't there, she was in the underworld. "Phoebe, are you there!?" Suddenly a tornado of wind came in through the front door, quite fast. "Phoebe, where are you!?" Phoebe was supposed to have written a spell to vanquish the demon Shax, who was now coming in through the front door, as the tornado.

Prue and Piper got knocked to the ground by the tornado, the whole time Alice was watching through the window, amazed at what she was seeing, and she was in fact a little scared. But she had to follow through with her orders, or she'd probably be dead anyway. She then saw the tornado calm down a little and then she saw the demon known as Shax appear. Alice's mouth opened. She knew magic existed, but she had no idea how huge it was.

Doctor Griffiths was clearly afraid, he had no idea at all, everything was happening so fast. "Dear god" was what he managed to say.

Prue saw what was happening and shouted out "No!" She always wanted to protect 'the innocents', she got up off the floor and pushed Doctor Griffiths out of the way, but she then got hit by an energy ball Shax threw at her, causing her to crash through the wall. After seeing this Piper then got up to try and fight, but Shax also threw an energy ball at her, throwing her back and she landed next to Prue. Both of the girls were unconscious, lying on the floor. There was a lot of blood coming from Prue.

"What are you?" Doctor Griffiths asked, in fear and shock.

"The end" Shax replied with a grin on his face. He threw an energy ball at doctor Griffiths, making him crash through a window. He then turned back into the wind and left through the front door, causing the door to close from the wind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice knew that now was the time to get the job done. She talked into a walkie talkie. "Okay guys make the switch now, oh and she's going to need a doctor." Alice walked in through the back door over to the bodies of Prue and Piper. Five men came rushing in after her, two of them carrying a dead body identical to Prue's, she had the exact same DNA, thanks to the body-doubling program known as Project Helix.

"Okay guys help me move Prue, we need to hurry before anyone else gets here." One of the men picked Prue up. "Hurry, get her inside the van, fix her up, don't let her die!" He rushed out with Prue. "Okay we have to make this look real, position the double exactly as Prue was. Oh and you might want to make her look injured, you know, so it actually is believable that all that blood leaked from her head."

The men laid the woman down, pulled out some equipment and made it look real. "Alright, perfect." Alice said and they all hurried out the back door and into the van, not even caring about Piper and the doctor. "She's going to be okay?" She asked the man who had been keeping Prue alive.

"Yeah, I've fixed her up pretty good." He said satisfied with the job he'd done.

"Did you inject her with that fluid? Olivia said it was absolutely vital to the operation." Alice asked quickly.

"Oh crap I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me" He said, truly relieved. He feared what would have been done to him had he screwed up. He then reached for a case, from which he pulled a needle containing a red substance in it. He squirted it and then injected it into her arm. "There we go. Why'd she need that anyway?"

"That's something you don't need to know." Alice said. She knew what it was for though. It was to prevent her sisters, or anyone, from using magic to find her. She then pulled her phone out and dialled a number. "We got her... yes she's fine and yes she's been injected, we're transporting her to you guys now" she said and hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 2

'Up there' everything was white. It was very cloudy, and was like what some might call 'heaven'. The Elders who remained there sensed that Prue had not really died, as they were unable to sense her spirit. However, they could not be certain. It was something that they knew her sisters, the Charmed Ones, would want to know, yet they believed that it was important that they not interfere, as they always said everything happens for a reason. They summoned the spirits of Patricia and Penelope Halliwell to them, respectively the girls' mother and grandmother, who appeared before them in white lights. They appeared to be in mid-conversation.

"I don't know Patty, I think that…" Penelope was in mid-conversation when Patricia stopped her. She motioned in the direction she was facing and Penelope turned around. They were with the Elders. "Must you interrupt us while we're in mid-conversation?" She tried to sound bothered by them.

"Oh mother…" Patricia said knowing that was typical of her mother. "What is it?" Patricia then asked the Elders.

"Something has happened down below… " One Elder began to say, but paused to try and think of the right words.

"What's happened? Come on out with it." Penelope said becoming impatient.

"Well it appears as though Prue is dead, but-"

"What?" Patricia said. "Prue! My baby, no! Why haven't we seen her spirit!?" She was devastated at the thought her eldest daughter had died, and needed some sort of an explanation.

"Hold on Patty, why do you say she appears to be dead?" Penelope asked the Elders, with emphasis on the word 'appears'.

"We are unable to sense her spirit, yet she cannot be sensed anywhere on Earth either."

"What? But how can that be? Patricia asked confused.

"She's probably in the Underworld, her sisters will find her." Penelope said confidently.

"We don't think so... something major has happened. We have sensed a shift in time, we believe it has been reversed."

"So what has happened to Prue?" Penelope asked. She knew the Elders wanted something, and was getting frustrated.

"We don't know exactly, but… her sisters do believe her to be dead." An Elder calmly stated. "If any of them summon you, demanding Prue… you have to tell them that she has moved on."

"That's ridiculous why in the world would we do that? We haven't even seen her spirit she could very well still be alive." Penelope said.

"And if she's not, she could be stuck in limbo or even worse, her sisters will be able to help her so we must let them know!" Patricia's voice was rising, she was appalled at what the Elders seemed to be asking them to do.

"We cannot interfere!" An Elder yelled. "If they find Prue, it must be on their own, without our aid!"

"So what? We have to lie to our own children? Prue is in danger, you expect me to allow my child to be hurt?" Patricia said.

"And my grandchild? You cannot be serious! If you weren't Elders I would-" Penny was saying.

"We understand that you're upset, but there must be a reason for this. Though we don't know it yet. If you say anything, it is likely that your children will suffer for it."

"If we don't say anything, Prue will probably be the one to suffer!" Patricia said desperately.

"Have faith." An Elder said and dismissed them.

They were both furious and upset. They didn't know whether Prue was alive or dead, yet they had to tell their children that they had actually seen her spirit. As outraged as they were, they had a feeling they knew what this 'reason' may have been, and they would do as the Elders said, for now at least.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Prue slowly opened her eyes. She felt drowsy and a little dizzy. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. _What am I doing here? _She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. It looked like she was in a hospital room, she was wearing hospital clothes. She tried to remember anything, but she couldn't. She sat up in bed but immediately lay down again, she felt even more dizzy when she lifted her head up.

A male doctor came into the room, holding a chart and a pen. "Hello, how are you feeling? I'm Doctor Salmon." He was standing at the opposite side of the bed, waiting for an answer, with a nice, friendly smile on his face.

"Um, not the greatest. My head feels dizzy if I try to sit up." The doctor nodded and wrote it down, which Prue noticed. "How did I get here?"

Doctor Salmon sighed. "Miss, you were in an accident, it appears that you smashed your head against a wall, or maybe a table, in some sort of fight. I'm afraid I don't know the details, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Sorry, I don't really remember anything." Prue said honestly, she couldn't remember a thing, which frustrated her. She knew she was forgetting something pretty important.

"That's okay miss…" He paused for a moment. "Can you tell me your name?"

Prue thought for a moment. _My name... oh my god I don't remember my own name! What the hell happened to me!?_ "I have no idea." She said unhappily.

"It's okay, you appear to have amnesia, but it's okay, most amnesia patients recover their memories eventually, I'm sure you will too." He said, still smiling.

"Great" Prue said sarcastically. "By the way, where am I?" She asked, realising she had absolutely no idea where in the world she was.

"You're in a hospital in Los Angeles. You're going to be okay though. Get some rest." Doctor Salmon said and walked out of the room. Prue closed her eyes to go to sleep again, she didn't like not being able to remember anything, at least if she slept she could escape that for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Salmon walked into an office where he could not be overheard. He got his phone out and started dialling. After a few moments he talked into his phone. "Olivia? It's Salmon, I thought you'd like to know, Prue Halliwell is here, she's okay except for some dizziness, and she seems to have a strong case of amnesia. The woman doesn't remember a thing, she has no idea who she is." After that he hung up the phone and left the room to get back to his doctor duties.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was in Elena Derevko's office, reporting on the current situation. "This has worked out even better than I expected." Elena said grinning. "Have someone convince her she's a member of our organisation... bring her in to Oleg's area, and let her believe she has a choice. It is important that she is willing... or at least that she thinks she is."

"Very well. What about her so called powers?" Olivia asked, sarcastically.

"Nevermind them, I don't think that they will be a problem for the moment."

"Okay, I'll get to it then." Olivia said leaving the room. She already had someone in mind to take care of it. She walked in to her office and dialled her daughter's number. "Lauren, it's me. I have a job for you."


	4. Chapter 3

Two days later...

Prue was sound asleep in her hospital bed, when she was awoken by the sound of footsteps entering her room. Wondering what the sound was, she slowly she opened her eyes. She saw a woman in a black suit had just come in, she was blonde. When the woman saw that she was awake she rushed over to her bed. "Oh my gosh, Katrina, how are you feeling?" The woman spoke in an accent which sounded like British.

"Katrina? Who is that? And who are you?" Prue asked confused. It didn't sound familiar to her at all, and she didn't recognise this woman.

The woman smiled, in an attempt to look friendly. "The Doctors said you had amnesia." She nodded. "You're Katrina, Katrina Robson to be exact. I'm Lauren Reed. We're work colleagues.." Lauren said, still smiling.

Prue thought for a moment, she had no reason to believe Lauren was lying, it's not like she knew any different. She saw that Lauren was waiting for her to say something. She still didn't know if this woman could be trusted, all these people constantly smiling were freaking her out a little. "Oh... really? I'm Katrina...well hi Lauren, thanks for coming to see me." Prue tried to return a smile.

"Oh there's no need to thank me Katrina, really. To be honest with you I was ordered to come and fill you in on everything, but I would have come to see you anyway." Lauren said putting her jacket on a chair.

"Well… thanks anyway." Prue somewhat doubted Lauren's sincerity. She then remembered Lauren mentioning that they worked for the same organisation, but she had no idea what that was. "Um... Lauren?… Who do we work for? You know... what do we do?" Even though she didn't know what it was, she was very keen to get back to work.

Lauren leaned in to whisper in to Prue's ear. "I can't tell you here, we cannot tell anybody who we work for, we can't risk being overheard. I will tell you on the way back." Something about that sounded familiar to Prue. She suddenly felt as though she had being hiding half of herself for years, and she knew that she didn't like it.

Prue nodded, "Okay..." Prue suddenly felt something in her heart, as though someone was calling out to her. It made her sad, and she felt as though she needed to be somewhere. Lauren noticed the look on Prue's face. "Katrina, what's wrong?"

"I feel...like... I don't know I can't explain it. Do I have any family? Sisters maybe?"

"Not that I know of, I'm sorry Katrina, you never spoke to me about your family."

"I see..." Prue sighed. She knew she had to somehow find out if she had any, and if she did, she knew she would have been hard to find because of her amnesia.

Lauren went back to sit down when Doctor Salmon walked in. "Well, I see you have a guest." He said smiling. "I have your discharge papers here, I believe that you're well enough to go home now."

"But I don't know where I live, I don't have a home…any known family..." Prue said.

Lauren spoke up "Don't worry Katrina, I'll help you out." She said, meaning that she would take her to work for the Covenant.

"Very well then. So your name's Katrina? Nice name." He said looking at Lauren, then back at Prue. "Well, I hope you regain your memory soon Katrina."

"Thank you Doctor." Prue said, signing the papers and going to go and get changed to leave with Lauren. She came out of the room to find Lauren and the doctor had been talking.

Lauren walked over to Prue. "He was just filling me in on how you've been. Come on, we have a car waiting outside" She said, and Prue nodded and they walked out of the hospital and over to a black car, where there was a driver waiting.

Prue and Lauren were seated in the back of the car, while a man drove them to their location. "So, Lauren, can you tell me who I work for now?" Prue asked. She was very curious about this. The sooner she found out, the sooner she might be able to regain her memory.

"I can only tell you the basics, you see, you need to undergo some tests." Lauren said.

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Prue asked, not too sure about this. Lauren hadn't mentioned any 'tests' before.

"Just tests to make sure you're still able and ready to work for us. To make sure you haven't changed too much because of your amnesia, that's all."

"I don't know. Why would it matter if I've changed? What kind of people do we work for?" Prue said, really just wanting a straight answer.

"We work for an organisation known as the Covenant, that is all I am allowed to tell you for now, I'm sorry Katrina. You cannot tell anybody you work for the Covenant."

"Why not? Is it like the CIA or something?" Prue asked.

Lauren smiled. "Or something." Prue couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the way Lauren had said that. But there wasn't anything she could do for now, she would just have to find out for herself what the Covenant was.


	5. Chapter 4

A day later Prue and Lauren had been on a private plane and landed. Nobody would tell Prue where exactly they were, they told her it was secret, and that she had to be tested before she was allowed to know. She was still uncertain as to whether she could trust Lauren, but no one else seemed to know anything about her, so she was all she had. Also, Prue was blindfolded, and slightly afraid of what these people might do to her.

"Um, is this really necessary?" Prue asked irritated.

"Yes." Lauren replied, as if it were obvious and needed no explanation.

"Why exactly?"

"Because, Katrina, on the off chance that you're no longer who you used to be, it is important that you do not know how to locate us."

"But why is that so important? You still haven't even told me what I do..."

"You'll find out soon enough, anyway, we're here now. You can take your blindfold off."

Prue ripped it off with great relief. She'd had the thing on for hours and it had made her tired. Looking around, she noticed that there weren't a lot of people with them. Just an old man in a white coat, Prue figured he was probably a doctor of some kind.

"Ah Miss Robson, welcome back" the man smiled and reached out his hand for Prue to shake.

Prue hesitated for a moment, but eventually grabbed his hand and shook it. "Thanks".

"Katrina, this is Doctor Oleg, he is just going to run some tests on you, and help you regain your memory."

"You can do that?" Prue asked.

"Why yes, it's my specialty." He glanced at Lauren for a moment, indicating he wanted a word with her.

"Okay Katrina, there are some things for you in that bag against the wall. Get some rest, we'll be back soon." Lauren said.

"Rest where?" Prue asked, this appeared to just be a doctor's office.

"I have a room waiting for you. Take a left and then it's the third door on the right."

"Okay, thanks." Prue walked over to the luggage bag and dragged it along behind her. _Sure is heavy_. Prue wondered just how Doctor Oleg was going to attempt to restore her memory. Surely it couldn't be that simple? She sure as hell wasn't going to let him mess with her brain, if that's what he was getting at.

Shortly she found the room she had been directed to and opened it. It looked like a small apartment, or a hotel room. _Well at least this is nice enough_ she thought. She sat on the bed, which she found to be slightly uncomfortable, and opened her luggage bag. Inside were clothes, which looked to be brand new, and not much else. She decided to take a hot bath. She needed to relax, and think things through.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Back in Doctor Oleg's office, Lauren and Oleg were having a conversation.

"How long will it take you?" Lauren asked Doctor Oleg.

"It is difficult to say. The fact that she has amnesia should make it a lot easier. I won't have to work as hard to wipe out her old personality" Oleg said.

"Well, I just hope she isn't as troublesome as your other patient has been."

"Which one?" He asked, curiously. He was rather fond of his 'patients'.

"Bristow..." Lauren said, with some resentment evident in her voice.

"Ah, Julia Thorne. Yes, she is one of my favourite cases, perhaps even the favourite. She is very strong, but rest assured, I will brake her, just as I've broken all the others."

"You'd better. My current assignment is her fiance after all, can't have her remembering everything and risking my mission... not to mention your life".

"Don't worry Miss Reed" Oleg laughed. "All will go according to plan."

"Just make sure it does, and you'll be fine" Lauren smiled and walked out, leaving Oleg to contemplate his plans.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

A cold chill awoke Prue with a shiver some time later. The water in her bath had gone cold. _Who falls asleep in the bath?_ She quickly got out, relieved that she hadn't drowned, dried herself and put some clothes on. Walking into the bedroom, she sat down on the bed. Nothing felt right to her about this place. She flashed back to the doctor welcoming her back. Then something occurred to her. He had said specifically "welcome back" yet he had then continued to shake her hand, as though it was the first time he'd ever met her. But that made no sense to her, heck, nothing did. "I'm being paranoid… he was just accounting for my lack of a memory of him" she tried to convince herself, but she wasn't totally convinced.

Prue sighed, worrying wouldn't solve anything, and she knew it. She needed to do something, she needed to be kept busy, so she decided to take a better look at what had been prepared for her in the luggage bag. Digging through, she kept finding clothes, clothes and more clothes. "Well, I do like clothes." Digging deep, she felt something different, like a piece of paper. She pulled everything out to get to it. Reaching out, she pulled it out to find it was part of a newspaper. "An obituary, _why_ would they leave me this?" She wondered aloud.

Reading through it, she came across a name that struck her. _Prudence Halliwell_. She just sat there, staring at the name, with no awareness of time passing by. "Prudence… Prue Halliwell… what is it about that name? Ugh" the tears started coming as she read about Prue's family. She didn't know why she was so sad, she had no memory of them, but there was just something about them… she had to find out what. Tears still falling, with paper in hand, she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a flash of red, Prue materialised in a dark room, which appeared to be an attic. "Okay how did I get here?" She asked herself, shocked and very confused. "This doesn't feel like a dream… but it is the only logical explanation… I'm dreaming." She nodded to herself. She looked around, there were boxes, and lots of old junk lying around. There was something familiar about all of it. Something in particular stood out, a stand with a large, green book sitting on it. She walked over to it and slowly touched it. As she did so, the triquetra on the cover glowed red. She didn't know why, but it didn't really shock her. Something just felt so right about it. As she opened it, she saw that it was a magic book, filled with spells, potions and what looked like "demons" she said to herself quietly. She read through some of the pages, when she heard someone coming. "Oh god" she said. Not knowing how she got there, she had no idea how to leave.

Coming up the stairs was Piper Halliwell. She'd had a lot of trouble sleeping since losing Prue. She thought she heard a voice coming from the attic, and it sounded a lot like Prue's. "Prue!?" she called out running up the stairs, filled with hope. "Prue is that you?" But as she got to the attic, there was nobody there. Saddened, she was about to leave when she saw the book was open. She walked over to close it, and noticed it was on the page that her mother had written a note to Prue on, back when she had to conquer her fear of drowning to save Phoebe. Piper burst into tears "Prue I miss you so much, why did you have to leave us like that? You're supposed to be here to protect us, I need you, and so does Phoebe. We need you." Piper picked up the book, still open at the page, and lay down to read it on the sofa. She read it over and over until she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue suddenly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. "It… must have been a dream." Prue rubbed her temples, tired. "It feels like I haven't even slept, I'm so tired." She thought a moment and got up. "I wonder if I have coffee in this place." She walked over to where her small kitchen was, and saw that she did in fact not have a coffee machine. She didn't want to sleep, for fear that she would dream about that place again. As right as it felt, it just made her so sad.

Disappointed at the lack of any coffee, she returned to her bed where the obituary still remained. Sighing, she picked it up and looked at it again."Prue Halliwell... who were you?" After a minute she tucked the paper away into a drawer and figured she might as well put the rest of her clothes away now too. Once that was done about five minutes later, she said "I guess I can't put off sleeping forever" and curled up in bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A knock on the door awoke Prue from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. "Who is it!?" She said trying not to sound like she was extremely tired.

Without answering the quesion, a male voice came back. "Doctor Oleg wishes to begin with the tests right away. He wants you to see him in his office as soon as possible."

"I'll be there shortly, I need to get ready" Prue said half asleep, not hearing footsteps walk away from the door. After yawning, she asked "are you still there?"

"Yes Miss Robson. Doctor Oleg feels you should have an escort while you are still being..." the man paused for a moment "reaquainted with the place."

"Okay then.." Prue said, getting out of bed and quickly throwing on a fresh set of clothes. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She couldn't help but stare in the mirror, and notice how red her face was from being tired, and wonder about what the person she was staring at had been through. She remembered her dream from last night, she figured it was probably about this "Prue Halliwell" she'd read about in the obituary. She couldn't work out why she'd gotten so emotional about someone she'd never even heard of.

Shrugging it off and finishing up, she opened her door to find the man still standing there. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting" she said, observing the black suit the guy was dressed in. _People here seem to dress really formally... kinda odd_ she thought to herself.

"Don't worry about it, right this way Miss Robson" he said, leading Prue back to Oleg's office.

* * *

He stopped outside the door and stepped aside, suggesting that Prue should step inside.

"Uh thanks" Prue said to the man and slowly stepped inside, where she found Doctor Oleg. "You wanted to see me?" She asked, cautiously.

"Ah yes, Katrina, good timing. How do you like your quarters? Are you okay, you look awfully exhausted?"

"Um thanks, I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep. My quarters are nice, thank you." Prue said, forcing a smile.

"Good good, but why didn't you get much sleep?"

Prue didn't really feel comfortable revealing anything to this man, although he was supposed to be helping her, there was just something about this whole situation that she did not trust, or like. So, she decided to tell a believable, and half-true lie. "It's nothing really, I just couldn't stop thinking, trying to remember things."

"I see. Well hopefully these sessions will help you with that." He smiled after saying that, which Prue yet again, forcefully returned.

"So, what exactly is going to happen in these sessions?" Prue asked, seating herself on a vacant chair.

Oleg did not sit, but stood opposite her. "I am going to help you to remember, by telling you."

"How exactly will you telling me help me to remember? I don't exactly remember my name being Katrina Robson..."

"Yes it may take awhile, but I may be able to trigger some memories."

"Riiight. And where would you be getting this information from?"

"On file, of course, I will-"

Prue cut him off. "Um if it's on file, let me see it."

"No. At least not yet. Hearing it will be better than reading it to help your memory."

Prue didn't say anything. Surely reading it couldn't hurt. After realising Prue was silent, he decided to begin. "Okay now, I am going to tell you things about yourself, and I want you to repeat them out loud, no matter how simple the things sound. Do you understand?"

"Do you understand?" Prue jokingly mocked Oleg to answer his question.

"Good. Now let's begin. Your name is Katrina Robson. You are thirty years old. Now repeat."

Prue tilted her head to the side and did as she was told. "My name is Katrina Robson, and I'm thirty... wait I'm thirty? Seriously?"

Oleg sighed. "Yes Katrina. Now say it again."

"But I just-"

This time Oleg cut her off. "The more times you say it, the more it will stick."

"Fiiiiiiiine." Prue reluctantly agreed. "I'm Katrina Robson, age thirty."

"Good. You were born and raised in Los Angeles, America. Your parents are Amanda and Drake Robson, you have one brother, born two years after you."

Prue yawned, still tired from the lack of sleep. "I was born in LA where my parents Amanda and Dane Robson raised me and... what was the rest?"

"You clearly are tired. Your father's name is Drake, NOT Dane. You have a brother, two years younger than you. Now repeat" he said, rather forcefully this time.

"I'm sorry... born in LA, parents Amanda and Drake, younger brother age twenty-eight."

"That's better, now-"

"Listen, I'm sorry, but none of this is sticking, I'm really tired and-"

"No Katrina, if you want it to stick then we have to keep this up."

"Yeah so you say, but I'm so tired, this really isn't helping at the moment. Raincheck?"

"Well you're trying at least. Get some sleep tonight and be prepared tomorrow. You should return to your quarters."

"What? I'm a prisoner?" Prue asked, offended.

"Oh no, you're free to use the library. I will have someone escort you if you'd like to use it?"

"I'd like that, thanks." _Oh wow, I'm FREE to use the LIBRARY... I sure as hell feel like a prisoner, needing an escort to take me THERE..._

_

* * *

_

With that, Prue stood and Oleg walked her to the door, where the man from before was still waiting. "Katrina would like to use the library. Please take her there."

"Yes sir." The man said "right this way Katrina" and guided Prue down some hallways until they came to a library, which was virtually empty except for a few people.

"Do I know any of these people?" Prue asked her escort.

"I don't know, they probably don't either. These are some of Doctor Oleg's other... patients."

"Oookay then. Are you going to wait right here for me, again?"

"I'll be out in the hallway." He said taking a few steps away allowing Prue to walk inside.

As she stepped in, she noticed many bookshelves, and a few tables. It felt like a very studious environment, with green carpet to match. She walked over to the nearest bookshelf and grabbed a book at random. Without looking at the title, she went to sit across from a woman with dark hair tied back in a ponytail, hoping to have a conversation with someone normal. "Hi, I'm... Katrina." Prue smiled as she sat opposite her.

The woman looked up at her. Prue wasn't sure what the woman was thinking, whether she was going to get up and fight her, or carry on the conversation. The woman went with option number two, smiled, and said "it's nice to meet you Katrina, my name is Julia Thorne."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Happy with a seemingly relatively normal person to talk to, Prue carried on. "Do you work here too?" Prue asked, curious for a number of reasons. One being that she wanted to know exactly what the people she worked with were like. She sat with her hands on top of the book she'd grabbed, her long dark hair down behind her ears.

"Here? No. Not really. You work for these people then?" Julia asked Prue.

"Apparently" Prue said shrugging. Julia looked at her with a puzzling look on her face. "Well I can't remember anything, I'm just going off from what they're telling me." Prue said in response to Julia's reaction.

"What happened to you that you can't remember anything? What did they tell you?"

"I… now that you mention it, they didn't say." Prue frowned. Yet another thing she didn't like about this whole situation, or trust.

"Oh, well maybe they don't know" Julia said, sounding oddly sincere.

"Maybe… what did they tell you?"

"Me? How would I know what happened to you?"

"No not me, about you, what explanation did they give you for your memory loss?" Prue asked, trying to clarify.

"I'm not suffering from amnesia."

"Oh… then what are you here for?" Prue asked confused, as her escort had told here that everyone here was a patient of Oleg's.

* * *

"There you are Julia. Time for a treatment." Prue and Julia were interrupted by the sound of Oleg's voice.

Julia didn't move. Oleg walked beside them. "Ah, I see you've met Katrina. I do hope you're enjoying the library. You should head back to your room soon. Come now Julia."

Prue watched as Julia stood up. She could see in her face that she really did not want to go anywhere with him. "Of course" she said, smiling.

Prue watched as they left, and decided she might as well head back to her room as he'd said. She put the book away and walked out into the hallway. Her "escort" was nowhere in sight. Smiling that she was actually able to walk freely in this place she walked out, turning left.

After walking for awhile, she realised she was lost. She'd just been following that guy around before. Nothing looked familiar where she was right now. "Aaggggghhhh!" she heard someone screaming from a hallway to her right.

Something rushed through her veins as she heard this. _An innocent is in danger! _She thought as she took off after the scream. She came to a door that read "Staff only." Ignoring the sign, she attempted to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She tried pushing into the door, nothing. She heard the screaming continue. "Damn it I've got to do something!" She was so frustrated, and angry, to the point of squinting her eyes, when the door opened. Surprised, Prue ran inside, and followed the direction of the sound.

After following the sound for awhile, she stopped when she found the source. "I will kill you you son of a bitch! I will kill you!" She heard from inside the metal door she was now standing in front of. The voice sounded familiar, she recognised it as being Julia's. She couldn't be sure however. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't open, and there was no handle or doorknob. She then heard what sounded like the woman being electrocuted.

"Oh god" Prue said and started banging on the door. "Open this door right now!" The sounds stopped after that. "Are you okay in there!? Open this door!"

After a few moments of silence, all while Prue was worrying, the door slid open. A middle aged man was standing there. "Can I help you miss?" He asked her.

Prue looked past the man into the room. It just looked like a normal doctor's office. "What's going on in here? Where is she?" Prue asked pushing the man out of the way.

"Excuse me miss, what are you talking about?" The man said as he collected himself from being pushed to the side rather forcefully.

"The screaming. What did you do to her!?" Prue demanded, quite angry.

"Look, miss…"

"Miss Robson." Prue said for him, wanting him to hurry up and talk.

"There is nothing going on in here. Look, you and I are the only ones in the room."

"But the screaming. I heard screaming."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. And I know you're not supposed to be here."

"Don't lie to me. I know what I heard." Prue enforced.

"Leave now before I have security escort you out of here now Miss Robson."

She didn't want to leave, but there was no evidence of anything going on in here. Frustrated, Prue nodded and left. Upon leaving the 'staff only' area, she found her escort waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked each other simultaneously.

Feeling awkward, Prue looked to the ground to try and think. "I was looking for you" the man told her. "How did you get in there?"

"The door was open" Prue half-lied "and I was looking for my room. I got lost, sorry." She asked shrugging her shoulders.

"And you thought your room was in the staff only section?"

"Well I do work here right? So it seemed… plausible." Prue said trying to sound convincing, knowing she was doing terribly.

After a moment's silence as he thought about what she'd said, he said "Your room is this way," nodding to the left "follow me."

"Oh… okay thanks." Prue said following him. "What's your name anyway?" He ignored her question, which didn't really surprise her. After a few minutes of walking, Prue said "well, bye" once they'd gotten to her room.

* * *

Immediately she walked inside, shut her door fast, and slumped down on the bed. She knew she'd heard screaming. But she couldn't make sense of how they could have gotten her out of the room so quickly. _Sure was weird how that door opened._ _And how the hell did he know I was there? I hope it wasn't Julia I heard screaming, what could they be doing to her? Why is she here? What aren't they telling me? God I hate not knowing everything.  
_

There were so many questions lingering in Prue's head, none of which she had the answer to. One thing was for sure. Something bad was going on there. And whatever it was, she didn't like it. Frustrated, she lay down and closed her eyes, even though she knew it was probably only early afternoon.


End file.
